Father Figure
by PadawanMage
Summary: Carbon Creek' extension. What did Mestral do after the others left him on Earth, and what is his relationship now with Maggie and Jack?


Title: Father Figure  


Spoilers: Season Two, specifically, 'Carbon Creek'.

Author's Notes: Okay, I know that this episode is more than a year old (1 year and 1 month), but this story has been kicking around in my head ever since then, and it seems now my Muse is kicking me to write this story. So, I wanted to write about what Mestral was doing a year or so after 'Carbon Creek' and if he had any contact with Jack. Also, I know I'm assuming a MAJOR connection here between Jack and a certain Captain, but then again, we were never told Maggie's last name (At least, I hope not).

Anyway, please enjoy and if you liked it, please leave a review!

* * *

  
Jack leaned back on his chair, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he took a break from studying. Ruefully, he thought again how different college was from what he'd imagined or even read about in the time he'd been in high school; or even what he'd learned about in his countless hours in the library.  
  
Not to say he wasn't enjoying what he was learning while in college. Already in his fourth semester, he'd already made Dean's List and received top marks so far in all his engineering courses. Every class he threw himself into, every project he made sure to get in on time. Inside, he knew that his mother and the rest of Carbon Creek were very proud of him, and he didn't want to disappoint.  
  
It's just that he'd almost didn't get to go to college; his initial tuition had been too high – even with his scholarship – for him to go. It was the almost heaven-sent for miracle of all that money that had appeared in the College Fund' jar his mom left out for customers, which made it possible. To this day, no one had come forward and claimed responsibility for the donation. His only clue was when he told T'Mir the good news – days after telling her that he wouldn't be going – he noted just the slightest tugging of her lips. He didn't know it at first, but later on he realized that she was smiling – or as close as she ever got in expressing emotions. He'd only realized later what he saw only after the many conversations he'd had with his and his mothers' friend, Mestral.   
  
Mestralthe one person who stayed and remained a friend and mentor to him, as well, it seems, an even closer friend to his mother. Not that he minded: he'd always wondered if she might become lonely once he left home and when to college. From her last letter, it seemed that she was spending more time with Mestral and actually going to one or two of his photography trips.   
  
He'd often wondered what had happened to Mestral's business associate, T'Mir. He'd only known of her leaving after Mestral had showed up at the diner and told him and his mother. Jack was a little embarrassed to realize that even though he and T'Mir only spoke a few words, mostly about meditation, he had found her to be one of the mostinteresting people he come across.  
  
He'd wanted to write her a letter to see how she was doing, but Mestral always politely said that such methods of communication would not reach her. When he pressed as to whether he could pass along a message, Mestral sighed and said that his business relationship with T'Mir had been terminated.  
  
Still, Jack often wondered where she was and what she was doing.  
  
A knock at his dorm room door brought him out of his musings. Come in! he said as he tipped back his chair a bit to see who was coming.and nearly fell flat on his back when he saw who it was.  
  
  
  
The tall, grave man walked in and nodded to Jack, who noticed that when Mestral smiled, it only reached his eyes.   
  
Hello, Jack, the man said solemnly. Jack got up and reached out to shake the other's hand. For the hundredth time, he noticed a slight hesitation in the older man's response, almost as if still getting the hang of a certain custom. Jack also couldn't help but notice that Mestral wore his hair long enough to reach his shoulders.  
  
Mestral must've caught the look, for a hand went up and brushed away some hair to the back of his neck, secretly careful not to reveal his ears.  
  
You disapprove? he asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. Not really, it's just you might want to be careful. With a hairdo like that, especially on a college campus, you might start a fad! he said with a smile.  
  
Mestral said with a nod. I had noticed several students looking intently at my hair. Some even appeared  
  
Jack chuckled. Somehow I don't think you'd get the same reaction from the faculty, he said with a shake of his head. So, what brings you here? I thought you were still on one of your photo trips.  
  
I have just finished my assignment and am on my way back to Carbon Creek, Mestral explained. Your school was along the way and I knew you mother would appreciate me stopping by.   
  
Jack nodded in understanding. He knew his mother – in the age-old tradition of parents – would worry endlessly about him, no matter how many letters he sent or phones calls he'd made. It said a lot that his mother took the word of a man she'd known for a brief time. Jack wondered if anything was going on, but he respected her privacy, and from what he could gather, she seemed really taken with the man. If his mother was anything, it was independent, which was probably why she had kept her last name after Jack's father skipped town before he was born.  
  
***  
  
For his own part, Mestral was thankful to meet another welcoming face in his travels around this world. Quite honestly, when he was initially left behind by T'Mir and the rest, he did not have a plan on how to proceed with his idea of watching humanity grow and (hopefully) mature.   
  
His answer came to him in two parts: T'Mir had the foresight to see that he might well stay and had arranged for the company that purchased her sample of Velcro (the human word, as he came to hear it) to pay a royalty into an account open in his name. His second solution came somewhat by accident: he found that he was quite proficient in the skill of using a camera. Some of the townsfolk of Carbon Creek commented favorably on some of his shots, and some even suggested submitting them to some of the more popular magazines. One thing led to another and he had become, quite by accident, a freelance photographer whose works were steadily in demand. His two ideals were now married as one: he could continue his mission of studying humanity, while at the same time hold a mirror to that same humanity and show - through his eyes - what it had to offer. The irony of whole situation was that many of his readers had commented on his singular point of view' in his images. If those same readers only knew  
  
Mestral also came to the conclusion that he would have to have some sort of guide to help him know more about how these people lived and acted. It had taken him quite some time before the answer had quite literally stared at him right in the face. Although he knew it was illogical, he began to cherish the time he'd spent with Maggie, and he did not want his relationship (if that was the word) to end. He knew he'd have to reveal who and what he was to her eventually, so the earlier the better. There was the chance that she might not believe what he had to say, and in that case, to prevent any further harm, he would have left. To his surprise, she was accepting. She had explained that she could tell there was something different about him, and she shook her head and mumbled something about little green men'. He was a little surprised at how she was able to sense his dissimilarity from other humans. Maggie replied that although she had not kissed that many men, none of them such high temperatures, or the slightly green tinge to their skin. But overall, she attributed her senses to women's intuition'. Mestral noted that such a thing was illogical. Maggie simply laughed and said dryly that nothing about women is ever considered logical'. Mestral was also intending on informing Jack as well, but that was where Maggie put her foot down  
  
Not a word, Mestral, please, she said. He's just starting to come into his own and something like this may be too much to handle.  
  
I do not understand. If you can accept me  
  
Because he looks up to you, she explained heavily. He's not had a father figure in God knows how long, and I can see how he trusts you, and I want him to know the world' before something that is.well, out of this world' gets dumped into his lap.  
  
Mestral had brought up Jack's fascination with T'Mir, thinking that he might an idea already about who they were. But Maggie merely smiled and sighed.  
  
A crush, my son has a crush, she said with a rueful shake of her head. He was a bit baffled and inquired what a carbonated orange soft drink had in connection with Jack's infatuation with T'Mir.   
  
It took Maggie several moments to finish laughing before she could answer.  
  
.he hasfeelings for T'Mir, she said between laughs. I knew it wasbound to happenI justdidn't think it'd be with  
  
Little Green Women'? he supplied.  
  
Maggie nearly hyperventilated.  
  
  
Reluctantly, he agreed, though he did make sure to keep an eye on Jack while he started school, as well as have Maggie help him learn about humanity, especially on the times that he was able to take Maggie on some of his trips. He made it a point to stop by, when he could, to see how Jack progressed. Inside, he wondered what road the future of humanity would take, and he sometimes wondered if he was somehow influencing this young man, who seemed to personify everything he saw that was right with humanity. From what he saw so far, Jack was doing well.  
  
***  
  
The two talked for a several hours about Mestral's travels, the people and places he'd seen, Jack's school as well as his after-school activities. Mestral nodded his approval when hearing that Jack had found a club that dealt in meditation and wryly wondered how T'Mir would react at how she had contaminated' the human youth.   
  
The afternoon sun was shining through the dorm room window as Jack and Mestral continued to talk about everything from world events to the latest baseball games. Jack found it easier and easier to talk to the other man, probably because he saw how good he was to his mother, but also he liked the fact that the man knew how to listen and was always honest and reasonable. They could have the most stimulating conversations about anything and Jack would not be the least bit conscious of time passing. Jack had friends back at Carbon Creek, as well as friends here in college, buthe just didn't have someone older whom he could talk to. There was his motherbut she'd always be Mom'.  
  
The door opened suddenly and in walked in Jack's roommate, George, who had his catcher's mitt on.  
  
Hey, Archer! he said a little breathless. Couple of the guys on the floor are getting together at the baseball field for a quick game. You up for one?  
  
Jack looked at Mestral and smiled. Got room for two? he asked his roommate.  
  
  
  
Jack walked over to his gym bag, opened it up and threw a baseball hat to Mestral, who caught it nimbly.   
  
How about it, Mestral, Jack asked with a smile. Up for a little baseball?  
  
Mestral looked at the hat for a moment, and then slowly, gravely, he placed it on his head, careful not to disturb the hair covering his ears.  
  
he said thoughtfully, as he took off his jacket. I would not miss it for the world.  
  
And with that, he followed the others out.  
  
~Fin~  



End file.
